1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna reflector having a predetermined curved surface and a method of manufacturing the same.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The methods heretofore employed for the manufacture of an antenna reflector having a reflecting surface of a predetermined curvature require the use of, for example, a die surface on a revolving body. One such method employs a spinning deforming process wherein a metal plate is fixed upon the revolving die and deformed by means of a roller or float which presses the plate on the revolving die. Another is known as the pressing process wherein a metal plate is squeezed and pressed between male-form and female-form dies. Still another is the hammering process wherein a metal plate is deformed by hammering the plate on a jig so as to conform the shape of the metal plate to the curved surface of the jig die. However, with any of these methods, it has been frequently necessary to correct the resultant deformed metal plate to obtain the desired shape and this takes a lot of time during the finishing process. Thus, the cost of the products manufactured by these methods becomes very high and a lot of time is needed for manufacture. Moreover, when using a die, only one type of product can be produced. When the material of the plate and the thickness of the plate are changed, the same die can not be used. Because of the above, the adaptability of the die is very restricted.